The art of war
by Alexander Von Einzbern
Summary: As the black rebellion begins in Japan, on the other side of the world the Republic barely stands against the might of the empire. But in the shadows something is steering, a young boy who grows up to become one of the most popular generals in the republic is steering up the world, the fire of revenge burns in his heart. (Rewrite soon to follow under the same name)
1. Prolog

**The art of war.**

**Disclaimer :I don't own code geass.**

**An :so.. I've been burning to write a code geass story.. However seeing as I have many other stories to write this one will be on a back burner.. Just writing it to take this passion out.**

**On another side note, this chapter will have some time skips and back.. ****Also this is happening one year before Akito the exiled meaning in the year of the black rebellion.**

**Chapter 1.**

It was a dark night, the new moon barely lit the bustling streets of the big city.

The lights were all on, but even so the streets were mostly empty.

In a small apartment building light was emitting from one of the windows, where a boy with short black hair was seating behind a heavy desk, a letter open in his hands.

"I wonder" he muttered as he reread the later "What taking Laura so long.. Her last letter was three month ago".

The soft chiming of the bell sounded in the air and the boy hurriedly scrambled to the door.

Opening it he was greeted by two tall people, dressed in military uniform their caps in their hands.

"Is this the Von Adler residence?" the older of the two said slowly looking at the boy with a something akin to pity.

The boy nodded "Ja" he answered "How can I help you?" be asked.

The soldier looked uncomfortable "May I see one of your parents?" he asked.

The boy blinked twice "Unfortunately sir.. This is not possible.. Both my parents are deceased" he said bowing his head.

The soldier now looked even less comfortable "I am sincerely sorry to hear that.. However is there anyone else? Some adult we can speak with?" the man asked a bit desperate.

The boy shook his head "I am living here with my sister" he said slowly "However Laura is currently absent.. Seeing as she is on the front lines" he explained.

The older soldier closed his eyes and massaged his temple before sighting deeply "If that is the case... Than I guess I'll have to be the one to inform you.. That your sister Lieutenant Laura Von Adler was killed in action defending the freedom of all the people of the united Republic" the man said bowing his head.

The boy looked at him with huge blue eyes, no word leaving his mouth the shock visible on his every future.

The soldier looked at him with pity "I am so sorry" he said before turning around and walking away.

For a long moment the boy looked at their vanishing forms, a small trickle of tears leaving his eyes, before without a word he turned around and ran into his room, where he buried his face into his pillow and cried.

He cried for a long time, but finally the ten years old looked up his blue eyes full of hatred and rage.

His eyes fell at the small picture of a young woman, her hair long and black and her blue eyes looking cheerfully from the picture wearing a military uniform and making a victory sign.

Wordlessly, the boy got up and approached the picture, his hand touching the face of the woman.

"Laura" he said quietly "I swear.. I'll bring Britania to its knees! I'll create a world the likes of which you fought for.. A world of freedom".

As he finished he took the picture and putting it on the bed, he started to prepare clothes and other stuff.

His mind was set.. He will join the military and bring the empire to its knees.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The narrow corridors were full of people in military outfits running here and there their faces rigid and hard.

A young soldier, his blonde hair cut short walked quickly toward a door at the end of the corridor.

Opening it, he was met with the sounds of commands being given and statistics being reported.

In the middle of it a woman was standing, her blonde hair falling bellow her shoulders holding a binder in her hands.

When the soldier entered the young woman looked up, noticing the soldier who saluted.

"Major Malcal" he said standing at attention "I am second lieutenant Karl Schwartzer" the soldier introduced himself.

Leila Malcal saluted back "At ease lieutenant" she said "What brings you here?" she asked.

"Ma'am" he answered "I have orders from Brigadier general Von Adler to bring you to him immediately".

Leila looked taken aback "Brigadier general Wolfram von Adler?" she asked surprised "At once" she saluted and walked toward the door, right behind the soldier.

They walked in silence, and Leila couldn't help but feel that something big was going to happen.

She knew of course who the general was, the youngest general in all the military and said to be a strategic genius, a man who's tactics stopped the advance of the euro Britanians through the Le Manche canal and sent them back with their tails between their legs.

What she couldn't understand was what the man would want from her, seeing as she was quite sure she never met the man personally.

They arrived in front of a small door.

The lieutenant saluted before moving to stand near the door.

Leila took a deep breath before she knocked on the door.

"Enter" came the young voice and the girl complied entering.

It was a small office, devoid of any private possessions except one small picture on the table instead it was full of maps.

She looked around, until she found the man who summoned her with his back to her, his body hunched over a huge map of the world dotted with hundreds of small tiny red circles.

She waited for a moment until he turned around to her before she saluted.

"Sir" she said formally "Major Leila Malcal reporting".

The man smiled softly at her, his black hair cut short and his blue eyes looked at her intently.

"At ease Major" he said and motioning on the chair in front of the desk "Please seat down" he said before seating down himself.

The woman complied and took the seat, however her body was rigid as she set.

"Well" the general said and Leila noticed that although his uniform had the sign of his nation it lacked the one of the union.

"Major Leila Malcal or should I say von Breisgau?" he asked his blue eyes narrowing at her.

The woman narrowed her eyes as well "How do you know about it?" she asked.

The man just smiled "I know many things major.. However my reasons for calling you here have nothing to do with your name" he said "Or actually it does .. But not because you are a Britanian.. I couldn't care less" he said getting up and turning his back to her.

She stayed silent waiting for him to continue.

"I want you to answer my question" he said still with his back turned "Feel free to answer.. It will stay off the record" he explained before continuing "Why do you fight?" he asked finally turning his eyes toward her.

Leila didn't answer at first, contemplating for a moment before looking at the waiting officer "Wasn't it written in my application?" she asked.

A wry smile appeared on the young man's face "Of course.. However you are already serving for three years.. I personally joined the military at the age of ten" he told her seeing her eyes widden "And I can promise you that my outlook on this war.. Changed quite a bit" he said "So an answer like to defend the country won't do here".

The girl swallowed thickly "I fight for the people.. I want the people to be free and safe" she finally answered after a long pause.

The general's eyes gleamed "Good answer" he told her "Now ill explain why I asked you to come here and what is it exactly I want from you.. However let me ask you one more question" he paused "What do you think about the republic?" he asked.

She was taken aback with his question and looked up at him with narrowed eyes "I don't see how that concern you sir" she answered.

Wolfe couldn't help but laugh "I really like you Malcal" he said "However please consider answering my question".

The woman looked at him for a long moment before deciding to try something "I will share with you only if you sir will share with me first" she told him, hoping he won't get annoyed.

"Very well major" he answered without hesitation "I will share with you my thoughts" he closed his eyes.

"I believe that the Britanian empire must be stopped.. But" he paused "I don't believe that they are the only problem. I belive that the republic is corrupt as well in its own way" he sighed before looking into her eyes "Therfore I think that it must be destroyed too along with the Chinese federation" his voice was cold as Ice.

The woman looked at him, surprise written all over her face "This is a word of treason sir" she said quietly.

He took out a gun from his pocket and the blonde was already sure he will try to kill her, thus getting up and preparing toto engage, only for the gun to be thrown at her.

She caught it in her hands "A-what?" she said, confused "I don't understand" she said looking between the general and the gun.

The man smiled "Shoot me then.." he said "I am defenseless and the price of treason in a time of war is death" he said flatly looking deep into her eyes.

Leila shuddered gulping slightly she lifted the weapon toward the man who just stood there his eyes serious.

Her hand trembled as she tried to lock the weapon on the man.

Finally she slumped her hands, her eyes closing "I can't" she muttered quietly.

The German general turned again his back to her "Why couldn't you? I've heared you killed before" he asked his voice cold.

The woman trembled still "I.. I am not sure" she answered weakly.

A sigh escaped the man "You do know the answer" he said "You just don't want to admit it" the man turned to her once again and she saw the fire in his eyes "Now tell me the truth major" he urged her.

Her entire body shivered, she could feel his eyes on her piercing her as if he could read everything about her.

"It's.." she paused and took a tenetive breath "It's because I agree with you" she said quietly.

A warm smile appeared on the man's face "I am glad you finally understand that." he approached her putting his hand on her shoulder "There is nothing to be ashamed of" he said quietly.

She drew a tenetive breath and looked up at him her eyes met his "Why.. Why did you that?" she asked in a small voice.

"It will be quicker to show you" he replied "As such major you will be coming with me.. I will notify commander Anou of your short leave" he said as he walked to the door and took his long overcoat.

She looked at him confused "Where are we going?" she asked him.

" Siberia" he answered curtly before walking out of the door.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxz

They were seating in the small jet, eating lunch.

"Sir" the blonde major asked "Care to share what exactly are we going to do in Siberia?" she asked.

He looked up from his glass of wine his blue eyes looking bored "Destroying the Republic" he answered simply.

Had she been drinking the man's black overcoat would have been colored red.

"What do you mean destroy the republic? How?" she barraged him with questions.

He smirked "You'll see all when we will arrive at our destination" he answered just as the comm suddenly flared to life.

"Her general , we will be arriving at Novosibirsk shortly.. Please prepare for landing" the voice of the pilot sounded and the general smiled fasting himself.

Leila quickly done the same just as she felt the air rush into her ears when the jet dived down.

She looked out of the window and her breath hitched.

On the thick snow, covered by snow she saw what could only be described as a huge military base.

She saw hundreds fighter jets and tanks, not even a single knightmare frame could be found.

She looked uncertainly at the mabman in front of her "What is this?" she asked.

The general smiled "This is the future" he answered crypticly.

She was about to ask him again only for the jet to suddenly land and the man got up "Come on" he said with a smile "I'll explain everything."

She nodded and followed him.

Walking out they were greeted by an entire entrouge of soldiers, and she couldn't help but marvel at the ethnic diversity she saw among them.

There were German soldiers their eyes hard and their uniform marked by the flag of their nation.

She saw Russian soldiers in white comuflage who's flag was on their breast.

There were soldiers from nearly every part of Europe and Africa and many others, but what caught her eye was the soldiers with white with red orb sun.

In front of the soldiers two people were standing, their uniform showing their status as generals.

Wolfe smiled as he saw them and walked toward them his hand extended "A pleasure to see you again Georgy" he told the Russian man who smiled in return before he shook the hand of the other two "General Sanda" he smiled and shook the man's hand.

The Russian looked behind him and noticed Leila "So this is Lady Melcal?" he asked and turning to her he smiled "A pleasure to meet you" he said "Marshall Georgy Zhukov" he introduced himself.

The blonde felt her breath hitch "You're _the _Marshall Zhukov?" she asked knowing of the Supreme commander of the Russian forces.

The man smiled "The one and only" he answered.

"Major" she turned as the general Adler called her "Please meet general Joichiro Sanada the general under who our Japanese allies serve" he explained.

The man bowed his head in greeting, his dark hair falling a bit on his face.

"It is a pleasure to meet you" she said.

The man nodded.

"Now" Wolfram said with a smile "Let us all go to the command center.. I still have to explain Leila what is going to happen".

The others nodded.

"Come major.. We have a long discussion ahead of us" the German general told her.

By this point the blonde wanted nothing more than to understand.. Whatever it is that was happening around her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

They were all seating around a table in the command center surrounded by monitors and maps as well as huge organized piles of documents.

"Major Malcal" it was the Russian Marshall who turned to her "We know you have many questions.. I will try and explain everything while our mutual friend" he pointed at the German "Will go and inspect everything.. Please ask any question if you have it" he told her.

She nodded slowly her eyes moving toward the youngest general in the room who got up and headed to the door before she turned back to the famous Marshall.

"As you may know we are set to put the empire to its knees.. However they are just one corrupted government.. However the Chinese federation and the republic isn't any better.. The politicians are corrupt in all three states" he sighed his French with heavy Russian accent.

She nodded.

"We intended to destroy the republic in the most effective way.. We are leaving the union. We have most nations in our pockets and we intend to isolate the current government. With this we will effectively destroy them thus leaving place for a new government. "

"And why do you think you'll be able to to stand against Britania any better than the current government? I didn't see anything special about the forces you assembled other than their sheer number" she asked, scepticism clear.

The man smiled "Those are not regular jets and tanks.. We made them look like our old to confuse the enemy. However those planes have a sakuradite drive making them much faster than any other aircraft ever created.. Even if one day Britania will be able to create flying knightmare they will never be able to outrun a flying only device which means we will have total air superiority, we have fighter and bombers and even drop ships " he smiled

Leila still didn't look convinced "This is nice and all.. But you can't win a war with air untis alone.. What can you offer against the knightmare frames?" she asked her eyes narrowed.

"The knightmares aren't the miracle weapons everyone makes them to be" it was the Japanese general Sanada who spoke "Their size makes them an easy target for tanks and their advantage is speed which we can manage against using our new tanks also fueled by sakuradite" he smiled "Their greatest advantage is in urban combat which is why we equipped our soldiers with high grade rocket launchers.. I am not saying it won't be a challenge.. But we have more than just a fighting chance" he finished.

The major set there dumbfounded "When do you start the operation?" she asked.

"Operation Typhoon starts in ten hours" the voice of the German suddenly came from the entrance "Everything is ready and we will be striking from three fronts at once. Africa in El Alamein where princess Cornelia is, our forces will move toward Petersburg in Russia and will also strike the Euro Britanians at the Islands" he finished.

"But why am I here?" she asked.

"For the new government of course.. Being the daughter of the late lord Breisgau, people will listen to you. We might be a military power.. But people need a government to rally behind" he smiled before extending his hand "Do you accept ?" he asked.

Slowly she moved her hand up and took his hand shaking it.

"Than I welcome you to the U. M. I. the United military initiative and assign to you the rank of Colonel, be ready.. In less than forty eight hours we will not only destroy the republic but strike a major blow against the empire" he said as he saluted "May God help us".

All other three occupants got up and saluted.

In the silence, a soft tune from the base could be heated, shuthing and empowering.

End of chapter 1.


	2. chapter 2: Final preparations

**The art of war.**

**Disclaimer :I don't own code geass.**

**An :If anyone knows how the stick which is used for pointing on the map and move the figurines is calle, please let me know. **

**Chapter 2.**

The sun was setting already, lighting the sky in crimson light.

The streets of Berlin were crowded with people coming and going, children running around playing with a ball.

Here and there people were standing, talking their faces filled with worry about the war and conquest of the empire.

In the center of the city, not far from where the governmental bureau, the central command bureau was located the German banner coupled with the republic banner were waving proudly from its roof.

In the lit but silent hallway a blonde man was walking, his blue eyes looking tired as they focused on a binder with documents in his hand .

He was walking slowly, visibly tired when he heard someone arguing from the recruitment section of the building.

"Please sir!" the first person sounded young, a teenager maybe?

"I am sorry kiddo" another man replied "But this is strictly against regulations.. I understand your predicament and anger.. But there is nothing I can do without a contestants of a General .. And continuing to nagg me won't help you" the older man finished.

This picked the tired man's interest and he walked toward the small section of the recruitment bureau.

He turned to the right and stopped in his tracks, his mouth nearly opened in surprise.

There in front of the small window where a very tired soldier was sitting a kid was standing.

A honest to God black haired kid not older than ten years old.

When the soldier noticed him he jumped up and saluted.

"Sir!" the soldier exclaimed.

The kid just looked at him for a long moment but said nothing.

"At ease private" he told the soldier "Please explain the situation".

The private saluted again "Sir.. This kid is standing here for several hours already.. I tried to explain that it's against regulation to take children under fourteen but he does not listen" the man explained his face showed his exhaustion.

The man nodded "You can leave for today private.. Good job. I'll take care of it from here" he appeased the man who nodded gratefully and walked out of his small office and toward the exit.

The man sighed and looked at the boy who still looked at him with those intense blue eyes.

"Please follow me" he told the boy who nodded.

They walked through the narrow corridors passing different sections and offices, they walked deeper into the building until they stopped in front of a heavy wooden door.

The boy looked up at the small tablet on it "General field Marshall Dietrich Walter :Central command".

His gaze turned from the tablet to the man's uniform only now noticing the man's rank.

Dietrich smiled and opened the door beckoning him to go in.

The room wasn't overly big, but it was filled with shelves upon which endless amount of books and files were standing orderly.

A desk was standing in the middle of the room with a big screen on it.

The boy looked around in wonder, his eyes couldn't help but take in every detail of a general's room.

The general walked toward the table and set behind the desk indicating on a second chair in front of him.

The boy set down and looked at the man with anticipation.

The general put just hands on the table, his fingers interlocking as his eyes bore into the black haired boy in front of him.

Finally after a long silence the man sighed "As you probably know already I am General field Marshall Dietrich Walter of central command" he introduced himself "What is your name?" he asked the boy.

"Wolfram" the boy answered "Wolfram 'Wolfe' Von Adler".

"I see.. Wolfe is it?" the man asked /stated.

The boy nodded carefully.

"Very well Wolfe.. Do you want to share with me the reason you are here?" the man asked trying to gouge the boy to talk.

Wolfe nodded "Yes sir" he confirmed "I am here to join the military" he explained.

The blonde man nodded "Impressive that a boy your age wants to go and fight for his people" the man started "The Fatherland is proud to have children like you.." he flashed a smile before he closed his eyes.

"Unfortunately you are too young thus not qualified to join" the man said "And I think that the private explained it quite clearly.. Yet you stayed here for several hours trying to change his mind... Pray tell me Wolfe.. Why is it so important to you to join the military now?" he asked opening his eyes and looked directly into the blue eyes.

Wolfe stiffed for a second before his face turned serious "I want to destroy the empire.. I want to make sure that my sister's sacrifice wasn't in vain" he told the general.

"Your sister?" the man raised an eyebrow.

The boy nodded "Yes sir.. She was killed I got the notification just yesterday.. lieutenant Laura Von Adler" he answered.

The man nodded slowly and sighed "I understand your plight.. And I can according to the law make an exception.." the general trailed off before shaking his head and looking at the boy again "But why should I let you? The reason the exception was included was for the case that a rare talent would be found.. I guess you understand what I am implying?" he asked the boy.

Wolfram nodded slowly his braw furrowed "I..." he fell silent for a moment before looking at the man again "How about you will let me in for a trial period?" he asked hopefully.

A thin smile appeared on the field Marshall's face "That's sounds like a plan.." he said "However" his face turned serious "You will be given one month in which you will be expected to preform outstandingly.. If even one of your marks will be off you will not be able to join until you are off age at fifteen".

The boy's eyes lit up, he got up and saluted the man "Thank you sir! I won't disappoint you sir!" he exclaimed.

The man nodded and took a document out of his desk and after writing the boy's name on the paper and stamping it he gave it to the eager boy.

"You should report tomorrow at six am sharp to the military academy" he said as a farewell "Don't be late".

The boy saluted and walked out of the room with a smile.

Just a the door closed up the blonde general sighed "That's was a pretty exhausting talk" he muttered "But at least I know the boy will be safe.. After all there is no way he could pull it off at his age" he nodded to himself and leaned into his chair closing his eyes.

"Yes" he muttered again "It's for the best".

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Leila walked through the hallways of the building where the U. M. I central command was located, her eyes focused as she walked

quickly.

She opened the door to the assembly room where the black haired general was walking around a huge table upon which a huge map was opened, marked with hundreds marks.

"You wanted to see me sir ?" she asked.

The man turned toward her with a smile "Ah Colonel, please come closer" he said motioning her toward the table.

The girl nodded and walked toward the map, her eyes taking in the markings on the map.

"Colonel" Wolfram started "Please get ready.. We will be leaving to Brussels in under an hour" he instructed her.

Her eyes widened "Sir?" she asked unsure.

He smiled "I might be part of central command" he told her "But I am going to be overseeing the Euro Britanian theater" he said "Thus we are moving to Brussels, from there we are going to command that front".

The girl looked surprised but nodded "Very well sir.. I'll be ready" she said before saluting and walking out.

Wolfram sighed.. The war was just starting he knew...

Shaking his head he gave a last glance to the map before he too walked outside the room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They were standing in the briefing room in their command center in Brussels, a similar map to the one in Novosibirsk was attached to the wall and the black haired General was briefing the officers to their missions.

"We have three objectives in the coming offensive" he started.

"The first one is to capture the railway of the English channel, allowing our forces to have an easier access point to Isles, unfortunately the enemy will be anticipating a strike there thus this place will be heavily guarded" his hand holding a long black pointing stick pointed at the first objective.

"This is where our second objective comes in" he continued pointing at the area of the city of Dover.

"The second air army will start the bombing of the city and its defenses as to let the drop ships carrying the fourth panzer army and the third, fourth and fifth corps to land." he looked at each commander before his stick moved forward.

"The objective will be to take the port and the airports for our own use, while also distracting the enemy at the English channel"

Without looking he moved the baton toward Wales to the city of Caernarfon "This is our third objective, The third air army will strike from Dublin with the aid of the Second fleet and the third Panzer army, our objective is the complete takeover of the railways of this area.."

He then straightened himself "This is all! Operation starts at 2000 hours! Good luck!" he told them and saluted.

The officers all saluted back before walking out quickly.

Without a word Wolfram leand on the wall his eyes focusing on the blonde colonel who stood near the map with a small frown on her face.

"Something is bothering you Leila?" he asked her with kin interest.

She nodded slightly "There seems to be a secondary objective which you did not inform them about" she said quietly.

"Oh?" he asked her with a thin smile "And what gave you this idea?".

"Well" the young woman started slowly "Its actually more because of the map in Central command rather than this one" she said pointing at the map on the wall.

"Please continue" he told her with a smile

Encouraged she continued "Well" she said still a bit hesitant "The front in Africa in El-Alamein and the Russian front toward St Petersburg.. What exactly are you trying to achieve ? I mean yes _tactically _it's a sound .. But I can't see the _stratigic _point of it all" she finished.

Volfram closed his eyes and nodded "Tell me Colonel.. What do you know about the material known as Sakuradite?" he asked her but continued without waiting for her answer.

"Two thirds of it are in Japan so let's say it's approximately 67% right?"

She nodded.

"Which means that approximately 23% is spread around the world. There are total of seven big mines excluding the one in Japan. One is near Kiel in Germany, another is not far from St Petersburg, there is one in the county of California while another one is near Nottingham and one near El-Alamein two more are spread across the Chinese federation one near Indore and another one near Wuhu" he took a deep breath and looked at her.

Her eyes widened in understanding.

"Indeed" he told her "We are currently holding one of these mines which is approximately 5%... It's quite big mind you. Two more are held by the Chinese and the rest by Britania" he smiled darkly.

"So you are planning to take the other three from Britania.. Leaving them with only the one in California" she said quietly "Which will raise the cost of Sakuradite and in turn the manufacturing of knightmare frames" suddenly her brows knitted and she looked at him worried.

"But they still have a huge amount of it Japan.. Won't that make all this pointless?" she asked.

He smiled "True.. However not only will they have to relay on it fully which means they will need two thousand miles more... We will do all we can to sabotage their ships" a devious smiled appeared on his face "What with all the insurgence there.. I am sure they will find it quite difficult" he finished.

"You're going to aid them?" she asked bewildered.

He just smiled and said nothing instead he turned to the map.

They stood there in silence before he suddenly addressed her "You should get ready for your speech" he told her "After this operation we will need you at your best" he told her.

She inclined her head "Than I'll be leaving sir" she said before walking out.

Wolfram smiled.. Everything was going according to plan.

End of chapter 2


	3. chapter 3 : First strike

**The**** art of war.**

**Disclaimer :I don't own code geass.**

**Chapter 3.**

The sun has barely risen, just started illuminating the day most people were still sleeping or at the very least just woke up.

For the new cadet however it was already late in the morning for it was more than an hour ago that he had risen and went for a quick run around the neighborhood.

Now after showering and changing into his new cadet uniform he stood in front of the great imposing building of the academy, the great flag eagle of the fatherland flying above it.

His eyes looked at the huge structure surrounded by the great walls, several watch towers were spread around them and through narrowed from the sun eyes he spotted armed sentries.

The academy itself was a huge modern building and the rumor had it held inside of it all the necessary facilities.

He approached the gates and was hailed by a young soldier who's hair color he couldn't see under his helmet but who's eyes were hard.

"Stop right there!" the man called "This is a restricted area! What are you doing here kid?" he asked his eyes narrowed his eyes falling on the boy's attire.

"Kids this day" he mumbled "Tis a military establishment, not masquerade festival".

Wolfram though didn't shy away, instead he took the document he was given by the general and presented it to the soldier.

The soldier took the document and his eyes widened, he looked at the boy in front of him with wide eyes, his mouth fell.

"I am sorry" he said saluting toto the boy "Please come through sir, welcome to Zentrale Offiziersakademie Deutschland." the man said.

Wolfram saluted back to the man barely able to mask his astonishment at the treatment he was given by the soldier, he had no idea that the very admittance to this academy would put him at such high regard.

He walked through the gates and toward the main building, looking around he took in every detail of the grounds, from several structures which he guessed were the dormitories to the physical training grounds on the far side.

The place itself looked empty the other cadets were most likely still asleep.

He entered the building and into a beautiful hallway the walls of which were adorned by the pictures and paintings of great generals and leaders, looking around for someone he could talk to.

A door to his right opened and a young woman in military outfit stepped out her shoulders he'd high and her epaulets showing her major rank.

Noticing him her she adjusted her glasses and moved a blonde hair strand from her face.

Seeing her the boy stood rigid and saluted which brought a scowl to the woman's face.

"Good morning cadet" she said eying him sternly "What was this pathetic excuse of a salute?!"she asked him her eyes falling on his hand holding the document from General Dietrich.

Extending her hand she motioned him to give it to her.

Compling he gave it to her.

She took it and looked over it after which she looked back at him her eyes softer for a some reason.

"So you ara a fresh cadet?" she asked /stated "How old are you? Eleven? Twelve?" she shook her head "It doesn't matter, and as much as I hate seeing children flung into a war you are here now and won't be treated any differently from any other cadet" she told him.

He nodded in understanding.

The woman nodded in satisfaction "Major Andrea Weber" she introduced herself "I am an instructor here in the academy" she turned around to the still opened door behind her and motioned him to enter.

He walked through the door and found himself in a spacious office, a banner of the nation was displayed on the far wall, light was coming from several large windows.

The furniture was simple with a simple wooden table and several bookcases along the side walls with books like the famous 'Art of war' and 'Of war ' by Carl von Clausevitz and so on.

The woman took her seat behind the desk and motioned him to take the seat opposite her.

"So you are Wolfram von Adler" she said looking right into his eyes "General Dietrich has informed us of your _situation_" she started.

Wolfram nodded in understanding, he didn't expect anything else from the man.

"Seeing as you are young we will not expect of you the same level of physical performance we expect from our usual cadets" she said but her eyes were narrowed "However in everything else _he _and subsequently _we _won't accept anything less than perfect" she told him flatly.

The boy nodded in understanding.

"You will be given the basic overview of the the military ranks and conduct so you won't embarrass yourself with sloppy salutes" a thin smile stretched across her futures "Any questions?" she asked.

Wolfram nodded "Yes ma'am, what courses am I going to be taking?" he asked.

"You will be taking the courses of military tactics and strategies, besides that you will be taking regular core classes including mathematics and so on." she replied.

He nodded yet again showing he understood.

"Good" Andrea said with a smile "Your strategy course is starting in twenty minutes, you should be there, go through the long corridor on the left.. It's the fifth door on the right, as for conduct I'll send someone to pick you up for that " she told him "Dissmissed".

He got up to his legs and saluted before walking toward the exit before he was stopped by the woman calling him.

"Wolfram" the woman said "From the moment you doned these clothes you became part of the military" her eyes narrowed "This is the central officer academy, it's very name carries power and you are now part of its ranks, even temporary .. Make sure you won't embarrass it " she finished.

The boy nodded and saluted again before walking out leaving the major seating there her hands holding her head.

"I wish you luck young Wolfram" she muttered to herself knowing fully well that his chances were close to zero "You'll need it".

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The evening has already fallen on the streets of Dover , the people of the central port city of EuroBritania were going around their business as usual.

The heavens were darkening quickly and the moon shone its pale light upon the city, nothing indicated on what was going to happen.

The loud noise of fighter jets alarmed no one for the simple reason that a very big military base with several airfields was located near the city and the sight of military crafts were nothing new.

The civilians only caught that something was wrong the moment a few seconds after the aircrafts passed loud explosions resounded from the base.

A moment later explosions started to come from the docks and from the skies dozens of soldiers landed coming from under their dark parachutes.

A loud siren blowed and the city broke into pandemonium as the panicked civilians ran into the safety of the shelters.

A group of soldiers their dark clothes blended into the darkness landed right near the central police station their eyes set in cold determination under their helmets.

They broke the door and ran in with guns blazing before taking cover.

They worked quickly without saying a word, taking the peacekeepers out one by one quickly and efficiently.

Braking into small groups they moved to different room marking sure there were no survivors.

When they were satisfied of their results the leader opened his communication "This is lancer lead.. The station is in our hands" he said.

"Affirmative lancer lead, move to objective B" was the short reply.

Without another word the soldier lifted his hand to the air and indicated on the doors.

The group moved out leaving the police station toward their next objective.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"We are under attack!" one of the communications officers cried in panic just as an explosion took his entire section out.

"How did we miss them?" an officer screamed.

"There is no time for this! All forces mount full defensive! Piolts to your planes! Move! move! move!" the commander of the base a man who's green eyes were filled with panic.

He was about to say something more only for the door to suddenly explode violently and several dozen soldiers came in, one of their bullets striking the man right in between the eyes killing him instantly.

"Freeze!" the lead soldier his face obscured by his black helmet yelled "Drop your weapons!"

The occupants complied without a word knowing well that they didn't stand a chance against combat untis.

"Who are you?!" a man who's rank indicated was a major asked.

The lead soldier didn't reply instead he motioned for his soldiers to take position guarding the door before he approached the terminal on the far side of the room.

His comm blurred to life.

"Fox alfha this is foxtrot lead do you copy me?"

"This is fox alpha foxtrot lead, what is your situation?"

"The east wing is cleared sir"

"Copy that Foxtrot lead proceed as planned"

"Acknowledged sir" the soldier on the other side said before ending transmission.

It didn't take long for more reports to come to the man who nodded satisfied before opening communication.

"Command this is fox alpha do you copy me?" he asked.

A short static sound before a male voice answered him "Fox alpha this is command report"

"The base is in our hand" the man reported.

"Copy that fox alpha, be on your toes and proceed as planned" the man on the other side commended.

"Roger that sir" Fox alpha replied ending transmission.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The aircraft dived releasing several missiles into a huge battle cruiser before pulling out of the dive and moving on.

All around him his allies were doing the same taking the small guard fleet one vessel after another.

"Vulture lead this is pixie" the radio flared to life "Few hostile birds have taken to the air at point bravo, over"

The pilot smiled " acknowledged, pixie" as his radar caught the enemy "Let's see what this bad boy can do!" he exclaimed before thrusting the accelerator, activating the full speed of his vehicle.

As he arrived to his destination he saw them.

Three slick and majestic aircraft, their white paint sticking out like a thore thumb in the darkness of the night.

A sadistic smile spread through the pilot's face as he went up.

The hostile planes went after him their bird like bodies moving swiftly in the air, releasing a missle each.

Another tug to the accelerator and Vulture lead made a sudden turn before diving and easily avoiding the projectiles before he appeared right behind one of the hostiles and retaliated in the same manner.

The pilot barely had a chance to register what was happening before he erupted into a fireball.

Barrel rolling the two remaining vessels understanding that they couldn't outfly the enemy tried to outsmart him each moving to another direction to regroup.

One of them though was blasted right there by a second aircraft coming out of the clouds leaving the last one for vulture lead to pick out which he did easily.

The final bird burst in flames vulture lead opened communication.

"Command this is vulture lead.. The port is ours" he reported.

"Acknowledged vulture lead return to base" the comm officer replied.

Turning around the aircraft burst into speed, and just before he left the area the pilot saw aliied vessels coming from the sea.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Standing in front of a monitor Wolfram looked with a satisfied smile as the red dots were eliminated quickly.

All around him comm officers were relaying orders and accepting reports.

He just cast a look on a second monitor showing the results of their battle in Wales, when the door opened and the blonde colonel walked in.

"Ah colonel Malcal you've come just in time" he said beckoning her to approach him.

Leila needed only to cast one glance at the monitor too know the plan was successful.

"This must be a proud moment for you general" she said quietly.

Wolfram nodded "Indeed the plan worked perfectly, with our airforce to quick for the radars to detect them in time we were able to not only destroy most of their airforce while still on the ground but also take control of most vital points in both locations" he told her his eyes shining for a moment before they returned to their usual steely demeanor.

"We shouldn't grow overconfident though" he said quietly "This is just the beginning".

Leila nodded as she looked on the monitor "Now you believe they will move their forces from the channel?" she asked "Wouldn't it make more sense for them to call reinforcement from the center rather than those guarding the vital channel?" she asked.

A sly smile appeared on the man's face "True, but if they won't move their forces there will be surrounded so one way or another we will get the channel soon enough" he explained his reasoning.

Leila nodded in understanding hiding her astonishment of the man's move.

The general himself was smiling a dark smile.

"The dye is cast Britania" he said darkly "It's your move".

End of chapter 3.


End file.
